Crimson Waves
by GrimGrave
Summary: Love just happens, like an accident. There is no way to trigger it; as quick as a heartbeat, in one throbbing moment, you fall. With swords clashing and guns blazin' two redheads come across each other on the field of battle, their worlds suddenly revolving around them and them alone. Rated M for adult themes, minor blood and violence. Not worksafe.


Disclaimer: League of Legends belongs to Riot Games. GrimGrave does not own any of the characters or make money out of writing fiction.

Lots of thanks goes as usual to **Supreme Distraction** for beta-ing!

_**Crimson Waves**_

The match was about to start – within seconds to be precise.

The redhead of the group took a deep breath. It was way too cold for her liking, her body already shivering, and the howling winds were already cutting to the bones by the time she and her teammates were allowed to move. Not that they could care less: everyone wanted to cut to the chase, to bask in the glory of battle for one reason or another.

And Miss Sarah Fortune, the renowned Bounty Hunter, was no exception. She yearned for prey, and the League would help advancing her two goals for herself, and for the port-city Bilgewater.

Noble goals one would say, but at the end of the day it was all about earning a pretty coin - and having tons of fun whilst doing so!

Bracing herself against the chill, Miss Fortune slowly picked up speed despite the pushing winds and strutted down the single lane as she felt the thrill build up. It wouldn't be long before she ran into the opposite team…

And sure enough, when the first enemy minions marched into sight, she pulled up her guns from their holsters, smiling wickedly as she took aim.

"Nothing but powder-monkeys…" she said with a chuckle, her _impure shots _helping her gradually taking down the enemy minion's health.

**::::::**

**::::::**

Time really flies by when you're having fun. Bullet after bullet pierced through the gale winds and into the bodies of enemies – be they minions or champions – and the redheaded pirate captain laughed airily, strutting along the lane with gunshots in her wake. With a few more levels backing her up, she hacked away enemy minions' health fairly easily while she remained safe and sound at a distance.

"This is far too easy!" Miss Fortune laughed, blowing away the smoke rising from her guns. "But also too damn dull! Minions hardly make fitting prey…"

Her team's minions waddled past her as she took a breather and pondered. There hadn't been any sign of the enemy champions with the exception of a large, purple-skinned man and the infamous Nine-Tailed Fox, but other than that-

The wind temporarily died down, its howling no longer ringing in her ears and there was a low sound coming from the nearby bushes.

Miss Fortune smirked, fingers ready at the triggers. She suspected the Bestial Huntress, Nidalee, was here as well, though she preferred to remain hidden until she could throw those javelins of hers.

_´Pesky little bitch… as soon as I see her, I swear I'll-´_

The winds were drowned out by a loud, fierce roar, snow whirling wildly as something leaped through the bushes.

_´That's definitely not Nidalee…!_

This thing's fur blended in perfectly with the weather was it not for the armour of bone and metal it wore. Its teeth were bared and bestial eyes were firmly locked on the redhead as the large beast-thing snarled, "Your head will adorn my wall, lesser creature!"

The cat-like creature raised his sword with a roar, pinning the redhead down as he was about to strike. No death here was final, of course, but the ordeal was just as painful.

As Miss Fortune decided to close her eyes and let this one death serve as a reminder, she felt the heavy weight suddenly disappear from her body as the beast was sent flying and crashing into the frozen ground a good distance away.

"Sorry for the wait, Miss Fortune," Before she knew it, she was hoisted up from the ground by a large gauntlet and a certain pinkette grinned at her sheepishly. "Had to deal with Nidalee." Azure eyes flickered over to the large cat that was getting back up. "Looks like I was just in time as well!"

Seeing the pinkette, the redhead purred, "I suppose I could forgive you this time, Enforcer," Miss Fortune pouted playfully. She quickly took aim at the beast and grinned, fingers at the triggers. "I guess I owe you one, sweetheart."

With that she rapidly fired away, resulting in a loud, pain filled yowl from the bestial champion; small embers and thin torrents of blood tainted his fur on his back, forcing him to retreat. "Aw, and the fun was just about to begin…"

The Piltover Enforcer guffawed. "I swear, you crack me up every time! If only Cait had a tenth of your humour-"

Abruptly, the pinkette flickered with a light blue sheen; she let out a grunt as she stood her ground, unable to move otherwise.

The pinkette's clear blue orbs glared at the clearing and Miss Fortune following suite, to see a rather scrawny girl, long braided, blue hair whipping in the wind while she was grinning madly. "What's the matter, **Fathands**? You're not laughing!"

The Enforcer's giant hextech gauntlets crackled with _Excessive Force_ before she flung herself forward, smashing the ground where the blunette had stood just a moment ago. "Stand still! I fucking dare you!"

The scrawny girl only giggled hysterically as she ran off, the enforcer hot on her trail, a string of profanities trailing after her that would make even the saltiest of sailors' blush.

"So much for peeling…" Miss Fortune sighed. Not that she actually minded being alone; her teammates were either ahead of her or ready to assist her from the back. And with a nice _Make it Rain_ followed by _Double Up_ were chunking the enemy minions' health down considerably.

She laughed airily, relishing in the impending victory when the sound of steel within the vicinity caught her attention. It had been brief – but she definitely saw the swift whirl of sharp edges cutting down her team's minions.

An impressive feat in itself, but that was hardly the reason for the Bounty Hunter's heated gaze.

No, she found herself staring (read: gawking) at the wielder of those blades: a buxom woman, clad entirely in dark leather. Long tresses of pure scarlet cascaded down her back and her leather jacket was completely unbuttoned, exposing an ample chest contained in a leather breastplate. Her toned midriff was pale perfection, with a stylised tattoo engraved on her left side.

The Sinister Blade – Katarina Du Couteau.

What was there not to like about this voluptuous vixen? She was practically sex-on-legs.

Miss Fortune felt her heart skip a little beat when said redhead stared right back at her from across the lane. Simply stared, and nothing more. Humorously, the Bounty Hunter felt rather compelled to keep on gawking.

But sex-on-legs or not, the Sinister Blade was still with the enemy team and as such, Miss Fortune took aim as soon as Katarina wandered too close.

She smirked at the blade-wielder. "You're sure about this? Bringing a knife to the gunfight and all?"

The horrible pun wasn't lost on Katarina and, as expected, there wasn't any sign of amusement. Instead, her eyes turned impassive as she poised her daggers and vanished.

The pirate-captain blinked, confusion briefly crossing her features, then dread, before realisation hit her along with the sharp pain brought on by the slashes of whirling blades that leeched her life down and sent her hurling forward across the icy ground in a trail of liquid scarlet.

"Where's that fucking Enforcer when you need her…?" Miss Fortune groaned. The pain was aching all over and her clothes were stained and ripped from the sudden assault. She made a move towards her guns, aimed them at the Sinister Blade… And lowered them almost immediately.

The sight before her was difficult to fully grasp: Katarina was peering at her reddened blades, as if completely mesmerized and there was a hunger, a predatory want brewing in aquamarine orbs. Her ruby lips parted with a breathless gasp which turned into shallow breaths as she raised her weapons…

She was sniffing the blood's scent! The bounty hunter swore she heard Katarina moan softly before she lowered the blades and closed her eyes. She remained motionless, simply standing there for a moment.

As flabbergasted as Miss Fortune was, she was equally turned on by the thought of being responsible for the Sinister Blade's reaction. Her lips curled into a sly smirk as she got up, her enemy still in her own little trance. It was a great shame, but there was no way she would miss out on free bounty. She cocked her guns for _Make It Rain_, only to stop when aquamarine orbs smouldering with intensive heat peered right at her.

The pirate knew that stare. She had seen many a women wearing that same look; there was no mistake about it Katarina was horny and knowing of her tendencies for violence, who knew what she could (or would) pull off. As if she had read her mind, the assassin suddenly vanished and reappeared behind her.

But what was supposed to be a sharp pain rending her skin felt instead soft and gentle. A faint sigh brushed against Miss Fortune's ear, and a _shik_-sound of a dagger being sheathed followed.

"Mmh!" Sarah stifled the gasp that was threatening to escape her throat, as a now dagger-free gloved hand snaked up from behind to cup a clothed peak; the assassin was on her, a leather-bound bosom pressing up against her back. As much as she knew she had to fight her, she couldn't do anything but lean back against Katarina and allowing her free access to the marksman's voluptuous body.

Not being with anyone for months had left the redheaded pirate sensitive to the woman's touch, and right now the assassin was _too good_ for her to be stopped. A blade rested firmly on the marksman's collarbone whilst Katarina continued to feel her up through the thin white tube top, teasing stiff nipples and prompting the bounty hunter to release a series of moans.

_´She definitely knows what she's doing…´ _

Another string of libidinous moans left Miss Fortune's mouth and she arched back, giving up more of her body to the marvellous caresses of the assassin; her body felt like it was on fire, burning away any willpower till her mind was beginning to go blank._ Shock _and_ Awe_ soon fell to the ground with a clatter and their wielder's arms went limp to rest on Katarina's thighs.

Speaking of thighs, the amount heated liquid arousal that was pooling between the Bounty Hunter's loins didn't go unnoticed by either of the duo. _´Shit… when was the last time someone had me this worked up?´ _Another moan, then a gasp as gloved fingers slid through the small tuft of scarlet hair just above the over-sensitive bundle of nerves.

The assassin took a deep inhale. "Is that your arousal I smell?" she inquired huskily.

Miss Fortune bit her lip. _´So…good…!´_

There was a sudden sting that dragged across her collarbone and Miss Fortune, startled, gasped louder than before, Katarina had cut her just enough to break the skin. The Bounty Hunter winced at first, but the pain quickly dissolved and she—to her own disbelief— found herself squirming comfortably at the sensation, quietly whimpering.

Was that really her making those noises? It must've been longer than she had initially thought since she had had a fuck. She was paid with sweet attention, and the AD Carry's legs were starting to give up on her. Just a little more…

"**Here comes the punchline!" **

Miss Fortune felt the heat dissolve from her body in the blink of an eye. The Piltover Enforcer charged past her with Katarina already avoiding a nasty punch to her face and jumped away before darting off to the safety of her team, leaving the Bounty Hunter dissatisfied and worked up while the clueless Enforcer grinned.

"You…" Miss Fortune began, her blood boiling as if Nunu was around, her eyes swirling with resentment. "You have _the_ worst timing to come back and peel you know that, right?" Her azure eyes lost their displeasure as the Bounty Hunter took a closer gander at her supposed peeler, feeling more curious and confused than irritated. "What's that on your face dear?"

Immediately the Piltover Enforcer reached up to her face with the plated thumb of her hextech gauntlet, not really following what the gunner meant until the latter pointed it out: a neon-pink lipstick mark, albeit a bit smudged, was still evident right next to the pinkette's lips. Vi's eyes, after finally realising what the AD Carry meant, widened considerably as she wiped the mark off in vain. "Shit! Shit! You didn't see anything, got it? Not a word to Cait either!"

The redheaded gunner merely sighed and rolled her eyes. The match would probably be over soon enough.

And, if Katarina was thinking what she was thinking, then there was no need to fret over Vi's untimely interruption.

**:::::::**

Once the match was over, the participants were free to leave or hang out in the castle, its large towers overlooking the icy bridge they had just battled on.

Miss Fortune leaned into the high-backed chair, enjoying the peace and quiet now that most of the other champions gone. The room was grand and covered in a dark red carpet with a single hearth taking up place on the far wall whilst oaken bookshelves filled with dusty, worn tomes covered up the others.

She stared at the frost-covered window, the flurries of snowflakes were growing thicker and the winds were kicking up, yet it was almost relaxing to simply stare at them drifting by in a chaotic dance.

Suddenly, there was the creaking sound of a door being opened, bringing the Bounty Hunter back from her reverie. Curious, Miss Fortune quickly looked behind her chair to see the stunning redhead who had cut her earlier standing in the doorway, aquamarine eyes fixated on the pirate-captain.

Miss Fortune curved her lips into smirk as she winked at the Sinister Blade. The redhead licked her lips in return and stepped forward-

"_Kat!"_

Both redheads turned to see someone tugging at Katarina's arm, a slim woman with untamed pale hair carrying a giant blade. Her sharp eyes were fixed on the assassin. "We need to talk-"

"Let go of my fucking arm, right _now_." The blade wielder's voice was coated with spite and her glare caused the pale-haired woman to let go. "We're done talking, Riven. Leave."

"What is broken can be reforged," the warrior, Riven, replied. Her solemn gaze was still focused on the Sinister Blade as she continued, "Don't you think?" Her tone was firm like an order, and it only seemed to further anger Katarina.

And, judging by the way Riven let go of the arm, she must've realized her mistake.

"Don't you have a certain bird handler to scurry back to?" came the harsh reply. Without even so much as a second glance she crossed the room towards the pirate, her face completely expressionless. Miss Fortune gave her a puzzled look at the door to see the Exile glaring back spitefully before closing the wooden entryway.

The Bounty Hunter turned back to the other redhead, slightly amused. "A friend of yours?"

"Hardly," Katarina spat at the floor. "Not anymore, at least. Moving on." She stepped over so that she was positioned right in front of the Bounty Hunter. "I've finally found you again. Of all the rooms here you just had to choose the highest room in the tallest tower, didn't you?"

Miss Fortune stifled a giggle from escaping her throat. "No wonder you managed to scare away that girl, being so _friendly_ and everything."

The Sinister Blade knitted her eyebrows together. "You misunderstand me. I didn't search the whole fucking castle for you just to befriend you."

"And what, pray tell, would your actual reason be, if you could care to indulge me? You've come to finish the job this time, _gorgeous_?" the Bounty Hunter purred, cocking a thin eyebrow suggestively. Next thing she knew, a sharp pain across her left cheek forcedly jerked her head aside. She blinked, confused, and caressed her cheek carefully – it stung with soreness.

"Don't like compliments, I take it?"

"I don't like _gorgeous_," Katarina spat again. "Sounds girly."

It took a couple of seconds for the bounty hunter to fully register what her fellow redhead had said. Once she did, she laughed wholeheartedly, a beautifully chiming laughter that nearly had her clutching her sides. When her mirth had dampened she glanced back up at a scowling Katarina.

"I don't think I caught the punch-line."

"It's you, that's all," Miss Fortune said, stifling another fit of laughter. "Mind telling me why you were looking for me now?" She already knew the reason, but she wanted to hear it; hear the assassin's claim.

The Sinister Blade didn't hesitate for even a second before she replied, "I take what I want Miss Fortune." Sharp aquamarine orbs fixated on azure ones. "And I want _you_."

_Blink. _

Miss Fortune found herself at a loss for words – not by the fact that Katarina had been so blunt with her but by the sheer rush she felt when she heard those words; the significance of them, and the way the fellow redhead had said them with such command was enough to have the Bounty Hunter's knickers damp with arousal that now pooled between her loins.

But what fun was there in give into that smouldering gaze and those wonderful ruby lips that just begged to be kissed?

"Oh my, someone is full of herself," She crossed one leg over the other. "I'm not unfamiliar with the act of taking what I want, but I'm not too keen to have things stolen from me." She winked.

The blade-wielding woman's gaze intensified with hungry heat. "Kiss me."

There it was again, the rush, the sheer thrill of Katarina's commanding tone that had the Bounty Hunter wet and horny. Still, feeling frisky, Miss Fortune gave the assassin taste of her own medicine as the palm of her hand connected sharply with the latter's cheek.

She pursed her lips teasingly. "No."

She swore she heard a low growl at the back of Katarina's throat. _"I wasn't asking."_

_´Time to seal the deal.´_ "Then make me, **gorgeous**."

The high-back chair was violently knocked onto the floor with Miss Fortune sprawled out next to it and Katarina pouncing on her in a blur of red.

There was a mutual rush. For anyone else it would have looked like a grudging brawlthat hadn't been settled on the Field. The excitement, the adrenaline – it all was for the thrill of dominance, for one to be in command over the other and draw out every drop of pleasure on the way. The redheaded duo traded blows; clenched fists connected, nails scratched and clawed, and harsh words were thrown at the redheads as clothes were ripped and cut in the throes of aggressive passion.

Katarina pushed the Bounty Hunter back down again and straddled her waist, keeping her pinned down. Her eyes were smouldering, raw heat that seared with lust, and she spoke in a whisper that came out as a threatening hiss, _"I won't tell you a third time, __**Sarah**__. Kiss. Me." _

Hearing that, Miss Fortune let out a quiet gasp. The assassin was leaning down, their lips barely touching when hungry orbs suddenly shifted their gaze. "What the hell… Why would you keep your nails that long?" Ignoring the Bounty Hunter's puzzled stare, she continued, "You can't masturbate with nails like that."

With the sudden pause on Katarina's behalf, Miss Fortune took the time to take in the damage she had caused: thin scratch marks trailed across the assassin's cheek and a bruise was visible on her noggin.

"Your nails aren't that much shorter than mine." She nudged at Katarina's gloveless hands which: the leather gloves, along with the spiked cuffs, had somehow been discarded in their fight. "You're one to talk."

The sheer possessiveness that lingered in those aquamarine eyes sent the Bounty Hunter's libido into overdrive. **"I'm done talking."**

Their lips met hotly and Miss Fortune's body felt as hot as flames along with it. Her parted lips made way for an invading tongue to coil around her oral cavern and her body could only arch and buck against the dominating assassin who was still pinning her down. She was kissing her with a wild, relentless passion that had the Bounty Hunter breathless, yet yearning for more more of the silken touch that was Katarina's ruby lips.

Soon, hands that had kept her down removed themselves to toss away the cut tube top and revealed rosy nipples atop perfect pale mounds. The Sinister Blade stopped kissing (to the Bounty Hunter's dismay) and leant down to toy with perky buds. Miss Fortune gasped audibly and arched forward, inviting the assassin to continue to her heart's content and the assassin was very eager to do so.

"_Ah…!"_ Miss Fortune's fingers entwined in thick scarlet tresses. She shivered with delight, moaning from the pleasurable touch. "Katarina… We're both still overdressed…" While that was true, her statement was more so directed towards the assassin who still had her chest covered up herself. Katarina paused and eyed her fellow redhead before undoing the leather breastplate, malleable peaks now in full view of the gunner's wide, hungry orbs. Her bust was ample and her nipples stood sweetly at attention.

And, without thinking, the gunner reached up to cup soft flesh and rosy buds, a victorious sensation surging through her when the assassin let out a quiet, but audible moan. Was that really Katarina? She had to hear more of that sweet cooing…

Before she could coax more pleasure though, the Sinister Blade got up and kicked off her boots and quickly undoing her pants and tossing them aside along with a pair of knickers and Miss Fortune followed suite. Naked, the assassin stood above the Bounty Hunter with only her tattoo and scarlet curls that covered her pussy lips to decorate her body, her cunt glistening in the light of the hearth with notable trails down her slim thighs.

The AD Carry felt drawn to the assassin like a moth to the flame. She began to ascend towards that inviting cunt when Katarina firmly placed a heel against her shoulder and pushed Miss Fortune straight back down on the floor before she pounced on the gunner. An agile tongue returned to lap at rosy nipples as hands roamed across pale skin in pleasurable trails.

Was it possible for her to be any wetter?

"_Lower…"_ Miss Fortune moaned throatily, her mind blank with bliss as nails dug into and dragged across her skin. Goose bumps spread across her body as Katarina suckled supple skin and leaving a trail of saliva-coated kisses. Spreading the gunner's thighs apart, the assassin leant in, her nose brushing against crimson curls with a sharp intake of breath, before her lithe tongue lapped against a sensitive clit. _"Ah!"_

The Sinister Blade stuck her tongue out further, lapping at the entrance of the warm core and eagerly drinking the essence. Fingers soon teasingly prodded flushed lips before unceremoniously thrusting right into slick heat and coaxed another throaty moan from the redhead.

Abruptly Katarina withdrew, much to Miss Fortune's displeasure. The gunner looked up (when had she closed her eyes?) to see her fellow redhead unsheathe a dagger. Before the AD Carry could ask, the assassin cut her right thigh and a surge of bittersweet pleasure-pain jolted through the AD Carry, intensifying when she was cut again, and again. The wounds were small, barely worse than a paper-cut, but the feeling overwhelmed the gunner nonetheless and adding to the ecstasy as slender fingers wiggled against her inner wall and Katarina licking flawless skin.

Amidst her euphoria Miss Fortune witnessed the unexpected vulnerability Katarina was displaying, her features relaxed and trance-like as she smelled the thin red trails of life-essence while vigorously pumping her fingers inside the Bounty Hunter's pussy.

It was all too much to take for the redheaded pirate and soon, the ecstasy she felt made her muscles clench, then unclench, until her orgasm erupted with toe-curling intensity, zipping along her spine until her eyes rolled back. Katarina didn't halt her thrusts, her fingers being held in a vice grip by slick walls as she let Miss Fortune ride it all out with a scream of her lover's name.

**:::::**

Once she came down from her high, the assassin pounced on her, neatly slicing the surface of flawless skin to suckle on. The pleasurable pain that came with it tingled over Miss Fortune's body, both her thighs now marked by Katarina's fetish.

Her first wave may have subsided, but it was steadily building into a second.

"Katarina…_Mm!_...You…"

"I haven't gotten any," came the blunt reply, aquamarine eyes shifting between the cuts and the AD Carry's azure orbs, wavering the longer she stared until she got up, crawled over the Bounty Hunter, and presented her with the full view of her glistening sex in a 69 position. _"Get crackin'."_

Who was Miss Fortune to refuse such an offer? As slender digits once again dove back into her slick heat, the gunner teased Katarina by probing velvety lips, relishing in the sticky fluid as she flicked her tongue against the sweet bundle of nerves to coax out more of the uniquely flavoured essence. The assassin let out a long, raspy moan, loud enough to catch the AD Carry's attention.

It was a sultry, hot with lust, and the AD Carry had to hear more of it.

With Katarina licking and fingering moist heat, Miss Fortune eagerly returned the favour and suckled on a swollen clit, her digits curling against slick inner walls and pumping furiously, coaxing the redhead on top of her to release more vixenish whimpers.

Fuck, it was driving her over the edge.

Tremors were running through their muscles by now, their bodies writhing in pleasure to their thrusts. Katarina's arousal was practically dripping from her lips and pooling on the carpet if the gunner wasn't lapping it up, her slick inner walls clamping down on skilful digits and her hips rocking back to match the AD Carry's rhythm.

Slowly winding up, their pleasure intensified until it was just about to snap, muscles clenching just as tightly, until the redheads both curled their fingers just _so_ in a mutual display of lust…

"_Shit…!"_

Feeling the Sinister Blade's pussy milking her fingers for every inch of pleasure they could bring, Miss Fortune pumped them with earnest until the assassin's arousal sullied her hand. The Bounty Hunter rocked her hips as she felt Katarina's digits fill her up completely, hitting spots she didn't even knew existed. Their orgasms washed over them like a tidal wave, their nerve endings set ablaze as they rode out wave after wave of pleasure.

**:::::::**

It was already dark out when Miss Fortune came back from her high the second time that day. The snow was still whirling wildly outside the window and the hearth was still ablaze, in its light were two shadows cast upon the floor: Miss Fortune's and the assassin's, who was cuddled up to the former, an arm snaked around her waist.

The Bounty Hunter giggled. "Hey, Katarina?"

The Sinister Blade murmured a reply, "What?"

"I would like to take the lead next time." Miss Fortune petted Katarina's head in a surprisingly affectionate manner. "My ship is still at the Bilgewater docks, so if you're around-"

"What the fuck was that?" the assassin spat out. "Don't make me laugh… That's out of the question—you're way too fucking passive for that to happen."

"… It's you who's too damn forward." She kissed Katarina's noggin. "But I guess it's not an entirely bad thing."

The assassin snorted, not bothering to properly reply and instead nuzzled a red-dotted abdomen before falling into a light sleep. Miss Fortune watched her, absentmindedly playing with loose strands of her hair as she lost herself in thought. It struck her as weird how they had, up until last match, never spoken a single word to each other and yet they knew each other's names, scents, tastes, voices, and places they liked to be touched.

And perhaps that was enough. Content, Miss Sarah Fortune closed her eyes, arms wrapped around Katarina—a tangle of crimson waves in the amber light.

**_Fin_**


End file.
